Lets Make A Deal
by Mia Isabella Cullen
Summary: Bella has a classmate that she hates and loves, but she didn't knew that until they had to make a deal: He has to pretend to be her boyfriend for a dinner with her mom, but nothing is free, what would Edward ask for? read and find out. One-shot Some lemos


**Hey guys, well... this is a story my weird mind came up with, I know is not great but, I hope you like it... :)**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you.**

* * *

**Let's make a deal**

* * *

**********Bella******

I was sitting in my bed reading a few notes from my anatomy class. I have a test in the morning and I want it to do well so I won't have to take it again.

I knew medicine was complicated, so I was putting my best effort to not fail the class.

I was reading something about muscles when the phone started ringing. I can't answer it right now; if it's Alice she would start with her pixie craziness and I would loose focus. If it's Rose it's going to be the same thing... except for the pixie craziness part, if it's Emmett... it would be even worst, it may be hilarious but I would never get my focus again until sometime in the next... Oh I don't know… Millennium…? And if it was Jasper… well… he could just leave a message right?

"_Hi, I can't answer right now maybe I'm doing something important like studying, or showering or studying… but leave me a message and if I fell like answering I would call you back" _Yeah I know very mature.

_"Oh dear daughter of mine, why aren't you at home again? I have only talk to you like five times since you started college; you're a really bad daughter" _I rolled my eyes, only Renee could say something like that. _"Anyway I can't do anything about that can I? I just called to say that I am going to Phoenix on Friday, so I will like to see you" _WHAT? NOOOOOO! _"I hope we can get together for a little family dinner; I will like to meet your boyfriend. I love you and I will call you to your cell phone, hugs and kisses." _

Damn it! My mother is coming to Phoenix to meet my "boyfriend" who doesn't even fucking exist by the way. Why does she think I have a boyfriend? Simple, because I'm an idiot and I had the fabulous idea of lying to her so she could shut her mouth and leave me the fuck alone, that's why.

_******Flash Back******_

_Curse you Cullen! Who does he think he is to touch my butt? I hate him; I don't even know how he can be a medicine student. He fucking thinks with his cock instead of his head. _

_I got_ _into my apartment, left my books in the table, I have to study, my bag on the couch, and walked into my room, I remove my shoes and put on my slippers. I went back to the living room and into the kitchen, I made a bowl of salad and sat on the table, I have to study hard._

_I was reading and my phone start ringing. I thought it was Alice so I answer it, but it wasn't Alice, it was my mother…_

_"Hello" _

_"Bella is so good to talk to you, how are you doing dear?" _

_"Fine, mom, how are you?"_

_"Well, but I feel very, very lonely, sweetie please come back". _

_"Mom I'm studying, I can't go back just because you feel lonely." Only my mom could ask me something like that._

_"But I miss you, and being alone is not pleasant, it completely sucks."_

_"Mom you used to have friends around all the time when I lived with you, you were never home, which is kind of why I moved with dad you know?"_

_"I know honey, and I'm very sorry, but now I have no friends, most of them hate me for going after their husbands to fu…." _

_"I don't want to know." I knew what she was talking about…"Why were you calling anyway?"_

_"I told you sweetie, I just wanted to hear from you, tell me how your college life is? How have you been these months? Do you have a lot of friends?"_

_"Well mom, everything is quiet nice, the only bad thing is that the classes are a little diff…" I had another call "mom, can you hold on a minute? I have another call waiting, it may be important…"_

_"Of course darling, I will wait." _

_I press the button to answer the other call. _

_"Hello" _

_"Swan? Want to go out with me? We can even have sex if you like; I don't have anything against first date's sex you know…?"_

_"What the fuck Cullen? NO, Never!" I was irritated with him; this was so not the moment for his stupidities. Besides this calls were getting ridiculous, he calls with the same damn question every stinking day._

_"I will make you mine Swan." And with that been said, he hung up on me; he fucking hung up on me. Jerk_

_"Damn you Edward, you will pay"_

_"Who is Edward?"_

_Shit, I had forgotten my mother was on the other line. _

_"Nobody…"_

_"You are lying; tell me who he is."_

_"No mom, really... _

_"He is your boyfriend right? That's why you answered and left me here talking to myself."_

_"No mom, Edward in not my boyfriend…"_

_"My daughter has a boyfriend!" she happily squeal._

_"No mom…"_

_"Stop acting baby; remember that you don't know how to lie."_

_For the first time I am telling her the truth and she doesn't believe me? God! How can she be my mother? She is fucking CRAZY!_

_"Yes mom he is my boyfriend, are you happy now?" I said to make her stop with her harassment. _

_"I knew it! I am so excited, my baby has a boyfriend!"_

_"yuppie" I said without any excitement at all. _

_"Have you had sex with him yet? I can recommend you some..." _

_"I have to go mom; I had a lot of studying to do." _

_"Well ok, if you want to talk about sex just call me, I am here for you…" _

_"Of course mom bye" _

_"Bye baby. "_

_I hung up and throw the phone to the other side of the room._

_I hate Cullen, now because of him my mom thinks he is my boyfriend, it bothered me that my mother was like that. Weren't enough all the things that had happened to her for her stupidities? Now she thinks I have to talk to her about sex? Is she fucking NUTS? I still don't know how I can stand her. _

_******End Flash Back******_

That damn phone call is what made my mother believe that i have a boyfriend, something impossible for me at the moment, I just care about studying, and get Cullen off of my back, I don't know what is his fucking problem anyway, he always bothers me, it's like he doesn't have anything better to do but torture me.

I could not continue studying; my mind was occupied in the mess I had created by lying to my mother. I couldn't tell her that we ended it because the call was like a month ago, it's too fast, I am not that kind of girl, and she would go and kick Cullen's ass anyway...

Although; that would be a good idea, he wouldn't know what hit him, why a crazy woman would be hitting him? There's an option… No I can't do that either.

How would I tell Cullen that my mom thinks he is my boyfriend? He would make fun of me and think that I'm interested in him or some shit like that, well, thanks but no thanks, I don't want that.

But if I didn't ask for his help then… where in the hell am I going to find a "boyfriend" by Friday night? I would have to ask Cullen to help me, that's my only choice… it will surely cost me a lot of humiliation and maybe some money too.

I got up, took a towel and went to the bathroom; I took a shower trying to remove the stress from my mother's phone call. It didn't help.

I dried my hair fast and put on one of my shirts and some shorts and went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day, I have a hard test, and I am going to have to confront Cullen and ask him for his help, just fucking perfect!

* * *

The test went smoothly; it wasn't that hard for me. And I had prepared myself very well for it.

My mother is coming tomorrow, so I have to convince Cullen today. I don't want to talk to him but I have to…This is going to be so humiliating…

I lean on the wall waiting for Edward to finish his test. If I don't talk to him today I am sure that my mother would murder him…

My cell phone rang on my pocket; I took it and answered…

"Hello..."

"Hi Bella!"

"Hey Alice." I greeted her animatedly.

"Where are you missy?"

"In a hall, out of my classroom, looking at the door, why?"

"Well you see, I am going out with Rose, Emmet and Jasper and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us? Its going to be soooo much fun, we can go shopping first and then we can get ready to go clubbing tonight and I can dress you up and do your hair and makeup and…" She said all this without taking a breath. God she is like the energizing bony!

"I can't go with you guys; I have some stuff to do today, sorry."

"Oh… Okay then… Well… Call me if you change your mind."

"Sure, and I am really sorry Ali, maybe we can do it some other time…? I will even let you play Barbie Bella with me…" I said a little remorsefully for not going with them, I haven't gone out with them in… I don't know… a while.

"No problem B! Bye. Talk to you later."

I hung up and lean against the wall again.

I closed my eyes thinking about this mess for a while. My mother always gets me in so much trouble without even realizing it. She always did something that at the end made me fell humiliated.

"What are you doing here little girl? I thought you finish your test already…" A beautiful velvet voice asked near my face.

I opened my eyes and Edward was in front of me, with his hands on either side of my face, and he was looking at me with his deep, bright, beautiful green eyes that hypnotize me...

"C… Cullen?" I murmured nervously, and cleared my throat.

"Who else? Who where you expecting? Robert Pattinson?" He asked me teasingly raising an eyebrow.

"No, actually I was waiting for you…"

"Oh really? Is that so?" He asked giving me that smirk that I so wanted to slap out of his face, or lick and kiss…"What am I good for, my dear Bella?"

_Everything…_

_"_I need to talk to you..."

"Well talk, I am all ears"

"Can we talk somewhere else? You know... somewhere with a little more room so you don't have to invade my personal space?"

"I'm fine here, thank you." He said getting closer to me. "And… I happen to like the closeness… it's... I don't want to miss anything you have to say so... "

"Well ok then, I need a favor from you…"

"Well, well, that's a new one Swan, I never knew you were that kind of girl… but I don't offer sexual service you see…"

"Cullen can you let me talk, this is very difficult for me as it is, so please don't make it harder." I said exasperated.

"Well then… What do you need, get it over with."

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a day?" It sounded like a question.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, actually I really need you to help me, you see, my mother is coming tomorrow and she wants me to go to dinner with her and apparently you are invited so…"

"Wait a minute there little girl, I don't understand, what does a dinner with your mother has to do with me?" He said with confusion clear on his face, I guess I have to tell him…

"For some lame, idiotic reason out of my control I told my mother that you are my boyfriend, so now I need your help."

"No way, I'm nobody's boyfriend, besides why in the Hell would you say that to your mother? Didn't you say you hated me and all that shit…unless…" He stopped to look at me, I could see that he was thinking something but I couldn't stop him from saying it. He beat me to it and started teasing me. "Unless in some way you really like me and think about me all the time and you couldn't stop yourself from talking to your mom about me, is that it Bella? I know you want me… You want to hug me…You want to kiss me…" He said almost singing it teasingly.

"That is so no it Cullen, she just hear me talking to you on the phone the other day and started bothering me and asking me if you were my boyfriend, I tried to tell her that you weren't but she didn't believe me and she kept asking until I just told her that you were my boyfriend so she could shut her mouth, I still hate you, and I would never want you that way, got it? I wouldn't be asking for this if it wasn't important just please…"

"You know Swan? I am hurt." He said while putting his hand over his hart dramatically.

"Just, please Edward… it would be only for a day and then we can go happily in our separate ways and keep hating each other and getting on each other's throats like we always do…"

He thought about it for a moment, he still had me against the wall, I felt a little nervous, but I preferred that to run and make him mad at me and refuse to help me.

"I will make a deal with you. I will help you… If you give me something I want."

"Anything, whatever you want."

"Are you sure about that little girl?"

"Yeah… what do you want Edward?"

"You." I just stared at him with confusion clear on my face so he clarified. "One night with you Bella." He said seriously and my eyes widened when I realize what he was offering.

"What? Are you insane?" I looked at him trying to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! You want me to have sex with you so you could pretend to be my boyfriend in front of my mother for a night? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sure baby, that's the deal, I'm going to dinner with you and your mother, I pretend to be the perfect boyfriend, who loves you and all that stuff, and you spend the rest of the night with me in return. Simple."

Edward's words left me breathless. I never thought that Edward would ask for that. Money sure… been his slave forever yeah… but sex? Somehow it never cross my mind.

"Think about it Swan, either you do what I am asking you to do for me, and I pretend to be the most loyal and decent boyfriend any woman could have, it's not that hard and you will even feel pleasure in the process… or you refuse to give me what I want and you fix this with your mother by yourself in whatever way you can…what's it going to be?" He said while running his nose over my neck, making me shiver. Damn him.

"Okay..." I said, I didn't have any other options. "But just once, and after that you are going to forget about it, we won't talk about it ever again, and you will leave me alone forever. It would be as if it never happened. Got it?"

"Wait! You are agreeing to this?"

"Yes, but we would forget all about it afterwards."

"You ask for too much, but I am ok with it. So we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." I said hoping to shake his hand.

"I close my deals in a different way." he said, and in that moment his lips came down to mine.

It was a kiss full of passion, his tongue battled with mine, but I could not remove mine from his. His hands were around my waist and he pressed his body to mine, I could feel all his... anatomy…

We parted as the air was needed, he support his forehead against mine, I could see passion, lust, and desire in his eyes, mixed with some other emotion I could not place…

"How are we going to do this?" He asked in a whisper "You know the dinner with your mother thing?"

"I… I had thought about… you coming to my apartment before we have to go meet her so we can make a good story before getting to the restaurant."

"Ok then, send me a text with your address, would it be ok if I arrive at five?"

"Sure, five is… five is a good time."

"All right then, I will see you tomorrow at your apartment." He said giving me a chaste kiss in the lips and then he left.

Okay... What just happen? Why did he act so different after the kiss? I am so confused!

I went back to my apartment and started fixing my clothes. I have to rest; tomorrow is going to be a really long day…

* * *

My mother called me when she landed at the airport, she told me that we would meet at the restaurant at eight. I was really nervous.

I started to clean and organize my apartment, I didn't want Edward to see my mess, I don't know why if I really couldn't give a fuck about him but… I did anyway…

I change the sheets of my bed thinking about the events that were going to take place that night. I could not believe I had agreed to this. I am a virgin for crying out loud! A great detail that I didn't took into account when I accept this "deal" I just hope Edward forgets about that part of the deal… Yeah, that's not going to happen. Maybe he is going to change his mind when he finds out about my… condition… Just thinking about having to tell him about it embarrasses me.

I went to take a shower before Edward came, that way I just have to put my dress on and leave.

I was drying my hair when I hear the door bell, I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes pass five. Shoot! I took longer than I had expected in the shower.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

I put on a shirt on my body and my jeans without underwear; I didn't want Edward to leave because I didn't open the door on time or something like that.

When I open the door, he was there, standing in front of me, like one of those Greek gods of mythology, dress in a black button down shirt with three buttons open showing his glorious chest, black pants and dark shoes. His messy hair was in his usual "I-had-just-been-fuck-all-day" look to it. I swear to God I almost jump him right there and then.

"Hi there… Like what you see?" He asked, giving me that crooked smile that would have made me drop my panties, if I had some on that is.

"Hel… Hello." Really? Really Bella? That's the best you could do?

"I see I caught you at the wrong time…" He trailed off.

"Yeah… I just got out of the shower, but don't worry, come on in and take a sit." I said nervously.

He passed by me and his scent intoxicated my senses, I had to breathe several times before looking at him again.

He sat at the couch and looked at me.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" I asked him politely.

"I do want something, but I can't ask for it… yet." I knew what he was talking about, I'm not that naive, my cheeks started to reddened immediately.

"I am going to go and brush my hair, why don't you think about how we met while I do that?" I said.

"Okay, this is going to be good…" He said with a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

I went to my room and found my brush, I started to brush my hair, trying to leave it the best I could; I had no intentions of doing anything special with it anyway.

"I have an idea." Edward said while walking into my room like it was his own.

"You should have waited in the living r…"

"Nice room, very feminine and cozy." He said as he looked around.

"Thanks?" It sounded like a question but really how should I answer to that?

He lay in my bed. IN MY BED!

"I already know what we are going to tell your mother."

"Tell me, I want to hear it." I said while I kept trying to fix my hair.

"We met when I saved you from falling and getting hit by a table."

"It sounds just like me..." I muttered almost inaudible.

"The connection was immediate and days after that we started dating."

"I guess... It works."

"I asked you to be my girlfriend at a restaurant and you accepted without a doubt."

"Cocky much?"

"We have to be realistic baby; you wouldn't have say no if I had asked, we are supposed to be in love remember?"

"Go on…"

"How long have we been dating?"

"According to my mother, almost two months."

"Quite a long time…" he said putting on his "thinking looking face". "What do you like to do on your free time? What's your favorite music?"

"I love to read, something that my mother already knows, and I listen to everything, but my favorite is classical music. Debussy."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"I also love to read, and Debussy is my favorite. Clair de Lune is great."

"Well that's a little… strange... I wouldn't have thought you would like that, but now we have something in common."

"Yeah…"

We kept asking random things, he asked me about my favorite flowers, my favorite food, where have I live before. He asked everything, I think he is the person who knows almost everything about me...

"I think it's time to get ready." I saw that it was already seven.

"Okay, I will be in the living room."

We both stood up at the same time, but as usual everything is against me and I step on one of my shoes and collapse with Edward causing both of us to fall over the bed, me on top of him.

Our faces were close, but the distance was shortened when his lips collapse with mine. I kiss him back; I couldn't deny that I had wanted to feel his lips against mine again since he came through the door.

Edward flipped us on the bed so now he was on top of me, I could feel that... part of his anatomy... standing in attention. He was placed between my legs, thrusting on my center with his hips. God, it felt so good. I needed the friction against my body.

His lips began to go down my body, leaving a path of burning desire on the length of my neck, his hands started to go up my abdomen, his cock was leaving me without air and I wanted more.

And then, I remembered why he was here, we didn't have time to get carried away.

"Edward..." I muttered, but it came out more like a whimper.

"Hmmm?" He asked still with his lips on my neck.

"We have to stop, we need to go; we can't do this right now." I said.

He looked at me, nodded his head and stood up.

"I will wait for you outside..." he said retiring to the living room.

I nodded.

I tried to calm my breathing; I had liked the feel of his lips on my neck, his body pressing against mine, the feel of him between my legs… It had been very arousing.

When I relaxed, I took the dress out of the closet and put it on; I just put some panties on, I couldn't wear a bra with that dress.

It was black, and very tight, highlighting my curves.

I brushed my hair to let it loose, in that way the waves are better appreciated, at least that's what Alice always says… I got some makeup on, something simple that highlight the features of my face, I put on my high heel black shoes, took a jacket, my wallet, took a deep breath and went out.

Edward was staring at his hands, but his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, he appeared to be really concentrating or thinking about something.

"I'm ready." I said.

Edward looked up and his eyes darkened, looking at me from head to toe.

"Bella you look beautiful."

"Thanks." I could feel the blush in my face.

"Why don't you dress like that all the time?"

"I am more comfortable with my jeans and my shirts; this is just for the dinner with my mom."

"You would look good if you dress like that all the time."

"I hate been the center of attention and I don't want everyone to see me just as a piece of meat."

"A little attention doesn't hurt anyone. That is not going to happen, they will look at you like the beautiful woman that you are."

"Edward, let's just drop it and leave ok? I have enough fashionista attention with Alice I don't need you too."

"Ok then… Nobody appreciates my fashion knowledge..." He said imitating perfectly Alice's voice, with a smile on his face and I couldn't help but laugh with him… he can be so nice sometimes…

We left the apartment, and he took me to his car, opening the door for me, which surprised me, and drove to the restaurant I had told him before.

We were quiet all the drive, but we listened to some classical music in the way there.

When we got to the restaurant, he got off of the car and opened the door for me, offering his hand, and I took it. He handed the keys to the ballet and took my hand to start walking, I looked at him surprised.

"What?" He asked me, smiling innocently.

I looked at our hands pointedly.

"I'm supposed to be your boyfriend right? So I have to take your hand. We are supposed to look natural." He said with a childish smile on his face… I really don't understand anything anymore.

"Oh…Sure…" I muttered.

We went in and I started looking for my mother, I didn't know where to look for her.

"Bella! Right here!" My mother yelled waving her arms like a maniac.

Did she really have to do that? Everyone was looking at her. And the embarrassment begins…

Edward squeezed my hand, I looked at his face and he was smiling to me, I don't know what I saw but it gave me the confidence to walk to my mother.

"Oh baby, I had missed you so much…" She said while hugging me.

"I missed you too mom."

She step away from me and looked at Edward from head to toe. I would have been really worried about Edward if it wasn't because I knew my mom wasn't interested in man younger than her, at least not that young anyway…

"Mom, I want you to meet Edward, my boyfriend."

"But… wow! You had him well hidden Bella. Hello, I am Renee, Bella's mother is a pleasure to finally meet you…"

"The pleasure is all mine." Edward said while taking my mother's hand and kissing it.

"Such a gentleman… Take you seats guys, we are going to have a great evening." my mother instructed. Of course I sat next to Edward, I didn't want to, but he was supposed to be my boyfriend what else could I do?

We ordered our food, while my mother insisted on telling Edward stories from when I was a little girl. I didn't want Edward to know certain things, at least not when he was my enemy, but now I don't know if he is my enemy or not.

"Bella? Do you remember that time you put on my red dress and you fill it up with socks because you didn't have any chest?" My mother said, laughing.

I was red with embarrassment and Edward was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"In my defense I was five years old, now if you would excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room." I said throwing my napkin on the table.

I stood up and went to the bathroom, I was mad at my mom for being like that. Couldn't she just... shut up? Those things were embarrassing; I didn't even want to remember them myself.

It is okay when you are five, to wear your mom's dresses, or be afraid of the dishwasher, or stove, but she didn't have to say those things to everyone, it's not the first rule of conversations to talk about your daughter's embarrassing moments, she had not right to share that with other people, whoever it was.

I got to one of the cubicles and sat on the toilet, I haven't realized that I had small tears running down my face while I walked to the bathroom. That just happened when I was really upset about something...

I should have never come; I should have disappeared while I had time.

I dried my salty tears and went out to try to fix my makeup, which was ruined by the tears.

I was fixing my eyes when the doors burst open.

"Bella?"

I thought that it was my mother, because I was in the woman's restroom, but it was Edward who was walking through the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I turned around.

"I was worried about you, you got upset at the table and you were taking long…"

"I'm fine." I answered going back to look at the mirror. "You should go out before someone sees you here."

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Edward was behind me, his eyes looking for something in mine through the mirror. I didn't know what he wanted to find, but I wasn't in the mood for his games right now. I put all my stuff back in my bag and turned around to leave the room with him behind.

But before I could get away, I was back between the sink and his body; Edward's eyes looked at me with an intensity that made me shudder.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Edward, let's go back to my mother, she must be waiting."

"When I came your mother was flirting with the guy sitting next to us, she should be... entertaining... herself for a while." He said with amusement in his voice.

"I can't believe she is doing that!" I said, but I knew how my mother was.

"Bella are you going to tell me what happen?"

"No Edward, it was nothing…"

"You are lying; I can see it in your eyes. Is this about what your mother told me?"

I lowered my gaze, I didn't want Edward to know, he already has won many things against me tonight, and he was nowhere near the end. He has won a lot tonight to destroy me.

"Bella look at me." He ordered taking my chin and forcing me to face him. "What your mother told me caused me... amusement, I think it was adorable. When we are little, we do things that are embarrassing, and my parents would have done the same thing, you will know when you meet them…"

"What did you just said? When I meet them…?" I don't think I will ever get to meet his parents… I don't know why that thought makes me sad.

"Well, if you ever get to meet them, that is..."

"Edward lets go back okay?"

"You have to relax, dinner is almost ending."

Oh joy… "Sure…"

I was going to leave but Edward took my face and placed a sweet kiss over my lips, it wasn't like yesterday's kiss, or the one on my apartment, it was sweet, calm, tender.

"Let's go." He whispered when we parted.

He took my hand and we left the restroom.

Edward's behavior had me confused; I didn't expect what he said or what he did. He had never treated me like that; he always annoyed me, insulted me, or bothered me when he tried to touch my butt. he was never sweet with me.

When we arrived at the table, my mother was indeed in a very animated conversation with a gentleman on our side, she appeared to be "hunting" as she called it. We finished eating and when we asked for dessert my mother started paying attention to us again. She had a paper with a phone number in her hand; apparently she had got what she wanted.

"Well guys I don't know much about you, I was talking before Bella so rudely got up and interrupt me, I want to know how you guys meet?"

And the act begins…

"Bella and I are classmates; we are both medicine mayors." Edward said calmly. "We started talking when I saved her from hitting her head with a table, she tripped with the chair and she was falling, so I catch her." He said with a small smile.

"Typical Bella! That sounds just like her; she can't even walk on a straight surface without finding something to trip with." My mom said rolling her eyes.

"We started dating and a week later I asked her to be my girlfriend, not the big story, but we love each other very much." He said taking my hand in his. "Right love?"

That left me speechless; I never thought he would take his act so seriously. I could not say anything, I just nodded.

The desserts arrived, and my mother kept asking easy things to answered, until she said something she shouldn't have.

"Edward, I need to ask this because the curiosity is killing me… you and Bella are having sex right? Because let me tell you that she was still a virgin when she came to college…" And that made Edward spill the water he had just started to drink.

Is there a hole somewhere where I could hide forever? Nope… no holes around…

"Mom! What kind of a question is that? You can't just…" I was cut off by Edward's response.

"Renee, Bella and I are fine, and with all the respect, that is none of your business and I prefer to keep that information between me and her, it's a little uncomfortable to talk about this things with parents..."

"You guys aren't fun at all! I just wanted to know…"

The dinner finally ended, Edward insisted on paying the bill, I even tried to resist but he would have none of that. He didn't even accept to share the bill.

We said goodbye to my mother and waited for Edward's car, and when we got in the atmosphere was strange. I didn't know if it was me, what was going to happen, or the conversation we had with my mother. All today's events were strange to me...

* * *

Arriving at my apartment, Edward opened the door for me again, we entered the elevator, the silence was total, and excruciating I was getting nervous.

I opened the door to my apartment; left my jacket along with my wallet on the couch and walked to the desk where I stood to look at Edward.

"Bella…"

"Edward I think it's better to get it over with." I said. "We had a deal I am ready to do my part."

"I want to change the deal..." he said leaving me surprised "The deal is off from my part."

"Edward, your already did your part, now is my turn, I think it's only fair."

"I don't think…"

"Edward, stop playing the moralist now, you want this." I got closer. "I know you want me, I know you want my body, I know you want to touch me."

I put my hands on his chest, while I run them up and down slowly. I got on the tips of my toes and whispered in his ear…

"I know you want me Edward…"

"I can't, not like this… I don't want to force you into anything Bella… I don't want to push you to do something… I don't want you to regret it…" He murmured softly.

"You are not pushing me, I am willingly offering it to you, and I would not regret it, Edward, please just don't hold back."

He looked in my eyes, I don't know what he saw in them but, he didn't. He took my hips pressing me to him, and kissed me. His lips on mine were eager, enthusiastic. I could feel a fire starting to build inside us.

We started walking towards my room while still kissing; I took his jacket off in the process and I just hear it fell to the floor.

At one point he pushed me against the wall, Edward pressed his body against mine and I could feel his erection in my belly. God it was huge!

Edward took my ass in his hands and I put my legs around his hips. His lips went down my jaw, coming to my neck, where he kissed me sweetly. A low moan escaped my lips when Edward sucked my earlobe.

Edward took me away from the wall and kept walking to my room. Our kisses were getting more urgent as he kept walking.

I collapse on the bed; my breathing was elaborated as was Edward's, I straighten myself and started working the buttons of his shirt. White skin was being exposed and I could not move my hands away from him.

The shirt fly away somewhere in my room before Edward sat me down on the bed and kissed me again.

His hands went up and down my sides before they went to my back and began to unzip my dress. Edward asked with his eyes for my permission to undress me. I just nodded.

He took the dress down, leaving my chest uncovered, then he slowly pulled from the garment until it was under my legs and send it lost somewhere in the room, leaving me in only my panties.

"You're beautiful." Edward whispered slowly in my ear.

I know I blushed, but I could not help but bring Edward to my body and kissing him again.

He started to descend his lips down my skin, until he came to one of my breasts, he gently began to kiss it, when his lips took my nipple inside his mouth my back arched and a groan escape from deep inside me.

He started playing with my breasts, leaking, sucking, biting and kissing gently. Moans were leaving my lips and I was sure I was been tortured by his mouth. I drew our lips together again, and I took all the strength of my body to turn us around so that I was on top of him.

I started to kiss his neck, and biting his earlobe, which caused him to groan. I kept going down his body, until I got to his nipples, which I also bite, soft moans left his lips, I smile very proud of myself because I pretty much didn't know what I was doing.

I kept going down his body and when I reach his pants I unzip them and pull them down leaving him only in his black boxers. I straddle his waist again and move over his clothed cock creating friction for both of us; moans of pleasure and hard breathing were the only things that could be heard leaving our lips.

We press our lips together again in a sweet kiss, as if we have been doing this forever. Edward turned us around and came back on top of me, touching my skin with his lips and fingers.

His hand went to my thigh and started to make soft small circles, each time getting closer to my center, which just now I notice needed more attention.

He look me in the eyes and yank down the last piece of clothing that was covering my body, and like my dress it was thrown in some unknown place, he opeedn my legs and groaned.

Edward's hand went to my pussy and he play with the little button causing a spasm of pleasure to go through my body. It felt so good.

He left kisses on my abdomen and kept going down, when his lips were over my pussy, he placed a sweet kiss right there and his name left my lips.

"Edward…"

"Just enjoy."

He whispered before moving his tongue down my folds in one upward stroke. He was a master at this, and my moans just wouldn't stop. "Holly fuck" I yell between moans.

He chuckle at my reaction and started licking and sucking faster. My hips started to thrust against his face, the pressure in my belly was tightening and my breaths were coming out in gasps. He inserted one of his fingers inside me, while his tongue was playing with my clit.

He increased the movements and I start to feel that the coil in my stomach was just waiting to be released.

"Edward… I think… Ah!"

"Just let it go Bella…"

That was the last thing I heard as my eyes snapped closed and I felt the thing in my belly snap apart. I arched my back and tightened around his fingers, I screamed in pleasure as a strong orgasm overcome me. Edward's tongue kept lapping up the juices that were flowing from me. When I came down from my high, I felt relaxed, that was the more powerful orgasm I had ever had in my life… I could still see Edward licking his lips, which I thought was really hot.

He approached to kiss me; my hands went to his boxers and I started to lower them, but Edward stopped me.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am." I said softly. "I don't want you to stop."

"Then, tell me if it's true what your mother said back at the restaurant?"

Edward's gaze told me that he just wanted me to tell him the truth, I couldn't lie to him. I wanted this to happen.

"Edward… yeah it's true..." I took a deep beath.

"I am a virgin."

His eyes were not surprised; it was as if he already knew what my answer would be.

He slowly kissed me and supported his forehead with mine.

"I promise I will be careful."

I just nodded

Edward stood up, and took off his boxers completely, and his cock greeted me happily at attention. He was big; I didn't know how he would fit inside me…

He came back on top of me, getting placed gently between my legs and looked at my eyes.

"If I hurt you… just tell me and I will stop."

"Okay…" I muttered.

I could feel Edward on my opening; my hands went to his shoulders to hold myself.

He started to enter me and I could feel him filling me little by little. Until I felt him stop, he kissed me and with a single hard thrust penetrated me completely. "Owwwww" I cried out when I felt him breaking my barrier. It hurt like hell.

I felt pain; I wanted to scream for the pain to go away. I felt a single tear run down my face.

"Its okay Bella it will go away, you must relax, it will just hurt for a second, I am going to make it go away." Edward murmured.

He looked at me, and cleaned the tears from my cheeks.

I nodded with my head, indicating Edward to keep going.

Edward made a motion, I felt pain but it was followed by pleasure. The pain started to disappear, giving way to the pleasure; and we found a nice rhythm that worked for the both of us.

The movements were slow, I knew Edward was holding back to not hurt me, but the pain had subsided and I wanted more. I wanted more of this felling that was running through my body.

"More Edward… faster… harder… please…" I ask breathlessly.

"I…don't…want…to…hurt…you…" He said each word between trusts.

"You won't hurt me. Mmmmmm…"

I cross my legs around his waist deepening his trusts; Edward started to move faster and harder. The pleasure started to run down my body, all my nerve endings were being affected.

Groans came out of Edward's lips as well as mine. I was sure the neighbors could hear us.

When he quickened the peace, I could feel I was near the end. Edward looked at me and our lips came together again.

"Oh God! Edward… I am…close…" I could feel the coil in my belly again.

"Ughhh, you are so tight… Bella… I am so close… Come for me Bella…"

I arched my back and screamed his name at the top of my lungs. "Edward…" After two deep trusts I reached my orgasm.

"Fuck Bella, that's it… Ughhh" And he came inside me. I felt like I was floating on a cloud.

He collapsed on top of my body, trying to regain his breath, I was like that too, this feeling could not compare to anything.

He rolled next to me on the bed, taking me between his arms and I snuggle into him.

"I love you Bella…" Edward whispered in my ear. "I have loved you since the first time I saw you…"

"What?"

I raised my head to look at him. I am sure he is lying to me. He couldn't love me; I was just a game for him.

But his eyes told me that he was telling me the truth, his words weren't a lie. I got out of bed, wrapping a blanket on my body, he looked at me waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't say anything, this just took me off guard, he had to answer my question.

"Bella I…"

"You're lying right? You can't love me, this can't be happening, I mean you don't even like me for crying out loud!"

"It's not like that Bella, I love you, since you got here, you did something to me because I could not get you out of my mind. I tried to be with other girls to forget you, to fuck you out of my system how Emmett puts it, but I just ended regretting that, and I couldn't get you out of my mind or my heart. I started to bother you because it was the only way to get something from you, you weren't interested in me and I wanted you to look at me, to notice me, even if it was just to insult me, at least it was a reaction from you."

I didn't know what to say to that, his confession left me stunned, I couldn't process that he liked me, there were a lot of beautiful girls that will just jump into his arms without a doubt, why would he want me?

"You are unique, no other girl is like you, you always do what I least expect." He answered my mental question. "When you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend, I didn't want to do it, I wanted things to be different and not just a lie, but then again, I can't ever deny you anything, I was serious about what I asked you to do; I thought that if I just fuck you I would stop feeling this. But it wasn't like that, during the night, I found out that I liked you even more; I got worried when you left from the table. When I told you about my parents it was because I had thought about it, and I wanted you to meet them, I felt it, and when we got here I realized that I couldn't do this, not like this. But you convinced me or rather you convinced my irrational side. I should have waited, I should have taken you on a real date and ask you to be my girlfriend. Bella I really like you, I haven't been with any other girl in months… We can say I haven't been with anybody for more that those two months your mother thinks we have been dating. Bella please say something."

"You can't like me… I have seen you with other girls…"

"I just used them to try to get you jealous, see if you liked me that way too, nobody interested me but you."

Edward got up, and put his boxers on and then he approached me, but I took a step backwards, I couldn't even think with everything that was in my mind at the moment, I didn't know whether to believe him or not. I could see in his eyes that he was been honest, but fear to the unknown overwhelmed me.

"Bella, I am not asking you for anything, but I know you feel something for me, I felt it when we made lo…"

"Don't say it, I don't know what happened tonight, I felt a lot of things and I don't know if I feel something for you. My thoughts about you were always of hate and disgust, or annoyance, you always bothered me and now you tell me this… I really don't know what to think, I need time…"

"Bella…" He said trying to get closer.

"Edward, I think it's best if you leave."

I saw pain in Edward's eyes, but what did he expected me to do? Run to him and tell him that I love him too? I can't do that… I don't know how to confront this; I don't even know my own feelings towards him… I don't know how to handle this.

"May I use your bathroom for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure"

I put a shirt on and some panties and went to bed. I couldn't deal with my own thoughts. Everything was just a big mess in my head.

Edward's words were crushed by his previous actions, but his eyes look so honest when he was telling me about his feelings that they got me confused.

When he came out of bathroom he did not say anything to me, he just looked at me and went through the door, and then I just hear my front door close with more force than necessary.

I lay in my bed, still feeling the scent of Edward in my sheets, I still remembered his body next to mine, how we fit together, like puzzle pieces. Like if we were made for each other.

The question that I was afraid to ask myself came to my mind; do I love Edward?

I didn't know the answer to that question...

* * *

It has been two weeks since the last time I spoke to Edward, the first three days I didn't go to college, I felt exhausted and I didn't have the strength to face him, and all my thoughts have me feeling tired and confused. I didn't know what to do about Edward, if I should take the risk with him or just let it go. I knew that something had happened that night. I would not have given myself so easily if I didn't feel something for him.

That third day in my apartment, Alice and Rose came to visit me, I told them what had happen since I asked Edward to be my fake boyfriend, dinner with my mother and his declaration, I just exclude the part where I made love with him, I didn't want them to judge me for being stupid and jumping to bed with him or something like that

Alice said that she trusted him and that I should give him a chance. Rose thought about if for a while, she told me the pros and cons of everything, but then she popped out the million dollar question: if I loved Edward? That was something that I didn't know how the answer to.

When I came back to school, I could see Edward from afar once in a while, he was very different, his eyes looked sad; and he looked like he hasn't sleep well in a while… the girls he used to surround himself with weren't around anymore, and I wondered if it had something to do with me.

Sometimes we catch the other looking, but he always lowered his gaze and I didn't know what to do.

I was leaning against a locker, waiting for Alice to finish taking out her books; apparently, she had a lot to study and she had to take all her books with her.

"Jasper didn't want to help me study! Ugghhh... Can you believe that guy? I mean, he has time for everything except me, why would he go with his parents for the weekend? It's not like he didn't see them last month…Oh yeah that's why..."

She was upset because Jasper had to go see his parents this weekend and he couldn't help her study.

"Alice, Jasper went to his parents house, he haven't see them in a while, don't be upset with him, he is a nice guy and I know he loves you."

"I know, I am just been dramatic… you know me…" She said smiling from ear to ear.

"Alice, you're crazy."

"I know, now lets talk about important things, this Saturday, we are going out, you, me and Rose are going to have a Girls-Night-Out, I have to take advantage of the fact that Jasper is not going to be here…"

"What? Aren't you supposed to be studying young lady?"

"There is plenty of time for studying in the morning, we are going out at night, and I will not accept no for an answer, got it missy?"

"I don't know Alice; I don't really feel like partying much."

"Bella, if you feel like that is because of Edward, he does affect you, more than you know, with that been said, you do like him like him… you love him Bella."

"I don't know Alice, I still don't know if I have feelings for him."

"Well, you should know already." She scowled at me "Now, hold this books so I can take the others out."

I took the books that she handed to me and at that moment I saw Edward appear before me, he took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

It was a tender kiss, calm, but it showed his love, I could not contain myself any more, I drop the books and brought my hands around his neck and to his hair to kiss him back the same way. With this kiss I had discovered that I like… no, love Edward, that's why it bothered me so much when I saw him flirting with other girls or when he was being and ass to me.

We parted when the air was needed, Edward supported his forehead with mine, he was going to say something but Alice spoke first.

"Aww guys that was soooooo cute!" She squealed "Can you do that again? I need to have photographic evidence of this, if not, Rose is not going to believe me…"

"Alice, go away" I said.

"Happily in love people are so unbearable sometimes..." She said while taking her books from the floor. "Edward you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Edward just chuckle while Alice walked away with her books.

Edward's eyes showed me so much love, that I thought I was dreaming.

"I hope the kissing me back part is a good thing."

"A very good thing."

"Does that means that…"

"I love you Edward, these days I just keep thinking about you, but only up to this kiss I realized that I do love you, I think I always knew it inside... I just wouldn't admit it to myself."

"I knew it; I knew you wanted me…" He said teasingly.

"Cocky much?"

"I'm not only being cocky, I always saw something in your eyes that gave me hope, and that night together, I realize you felt something for me too."

"You know Edward I got tired of this talk, I will make you a deal, You can kiss me… or… why don't you just shot up and kiss me? It's either one or the other Cullen. What's it gonna be?" I ask teasingly.

"Sure, but I want something from you"

"What do you want Cullen?"

"I will only kiss you, if you accept to be my girlfriend, Deal?"

"Okay... Deal"

Edward came back to join our lips in a sweet kiss, sealing the words that had just been pronounced.

I never thought that a lie to my mother would make me have a real boyfriend; I will always remember the day when I told my mother that Edward was my boyfriend.

And the day I made the deal…

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? Did you like it? Hated it? Leave me a comment, they actually make me really happy (I almost fall from my bed when I receive my first comment with my other story)lol...**

**I want to thank astavros, melissamary55, BooYahIt'sRIYA, Slayerskey, Alinka, faint-of-hart, and Kalaya for the reviews, they made me really happy and help me realize my spelling errors (I just want to say sorry again). Thanks everybody, you all make me a better writer. :)**

**Love you guys soooooo much... Thanks for the support.**

**Mia**


End file.
